friends_vs_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Littlepip
Summary In the midst of the post apocalyptic world of Equestria there lay stables, fallout shelters built for the containment and preservation of pony life for when the conditions settle, when its time to open up and resettle the land. Littlepip is a Unicorn pony native to stable 2 of the 100 stables spread out throughout the equestrian wasteland. When her personal idol leaves the safety of the stable, Littlepip makes it her duty to explore the great and harrowing unknown to find her lost friend. In the end however her journey evolves far beyond that in that she is an icon to those who would dare to do good in this hellish world. ---- NOTE 1: THIS PAGE CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE FALLOUT EQUESTRIA/PROJECT HORIZONS FANFICTIONS ---- Power and Stats Tier: Varies, 7-C normally but can Qualify for 10-C at her lowest | 7-B | 7-B | At least High 6-A, 5-B via Weather Manipulation Name: Littlepip Origin: Fallout Equestria Age: Late teens to early 20s, 220+ at the end of Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons Classification: Genetically Altered Unicorn Pony, with Alicorn DNA, Deity at the end of both stories Abilities: Same as Normal | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1''' and '''possibly 3''' who've experienced similar incidents to Littlepip have this), '''Magic, Telekinesis, Levitation, Flight, Force Choke, Limited Transmutation (Hardened Liquid Blood into a spear), Limited Reactive Evolution (Her Alicorn DNA allows her to adapt more easily to her environment), Statistics Amplification (With Pipbuck), Skilled Marksman (With/Without Pipbuck), Skilled Strategist (Usually wins one sided battles), Homing Attack (With Pipbuck), Invisibility (With Pipbuck), Limited Time Manipulation (Can Slow Down time for Half a Second via Pipbuck's SAT Autotargeting System), Radiation Manipulation (Via Balefire eggs, also gains Low-Mid Regeneration when surrounded by enough Radiation), Durability Negation (Via Zebra Rifle), Fire Manipulation (Via Zebra Rifle), Regeneration (Low-Low with healing potions, Low-Mid with enough Radiation), Resistance to: Mind Manipulation (At least Country Level '''Manipulators could not possess her using stronger Alicorn Magic while she had the Mane Six statuettes), '''Soul Manipulation, and Emphatic Manipulation, Immunity to: Radiation (Gets a healing bonus under enough of it) | Same as normal | All Previous Abilities in addition to, Immortality (Types: 3, 4, and 6) (Scales to Blackjack), Weather Manipulation (Unlike her canon counterpart she can control the weather on a Planet wide scale without being hooked into a weather computer), Low Godly Regeneration (Scales to Blackjack), and Increased Resistance to: Mind Manipulation (Continent Level) (Scales to Blackjack) Attack Potency: Varies, at highest Multi Block Level, but can qualify for Below Average Human Level | Small Town Level | City Level (Fought Against Alicorn clones and Hellhounds capable of this) | At Least Mult Continent Level+ (Defeated Blackjack who was capable of feats on this level) Speed: Superhuman movement with Hypersonic reation/flight speeds (Should be slower than normal) | Superhuman movement with Massively Hypersonic Reaction/Flight speeds (Dodges Lightning and Personalized Pony sized Missiles) | Higher than Normal | Massively Hypersonic (Scales to Blackjack) Lifting Strength: Varies between Below Average to Average Human (Struggled to stand at some points, Struggled to levitate a bottle) | At Least Class 1 physically (Should be higher than Twilight), At least Class K with Telekinesis (Lifted a Box Car 130 Tons early in her adventures, Casually lifted at least 27 tons while fighting and flying away from enemies so she can likely lift more than thay) | Same as normal | Unknown, Far Higher than Normal Littlepip Striking Strength: Varies, at highest Multi Block Class, but can qualify for Below Human level at lowest | Small Town Class | City Class | Multi Continent Class+ (Capable of Terraforming a planet) Durability: City Class | Same as before | Same as before | Multi Continent Level+ (Scales to Blackjack, who survived an explosion that killed a character who survived an explosion similar to that that wiped out the dinosaurs) Stamina: Varies, She can either be just below normal or below average human | High, will fight with all of her Limbs crushed and neutralized, Fought for hours despite somehow having a punctured lung | Same as before | Far Higher than Normal Range: Varies, She can either be just Below Normal or Below Average Melee Range | Standard Melee Range Normally. Hundreds of Meters with Telekinesis, Big Macintosh, and Bale Fire Bomb Launcher. Kilometers with Sniper Rifle, and Zebra Rifle (Was able to land headshots with the Sniper Rifle unscoped at this range.) | Same as Normal | Planetary with Abilities Standard Equipment: * Pip Buck: A Inventory Management, Health Monitoring, PDA System Fused to the bone of her front right hoof, the device can track enemies up to a kilometer away, manage Medical Supplies, Turn her invisible/Undetectable for long periods of time, lets her slow down time with SATs, an internal Auto targeting System, and help her hack into other devices. * Little Macintosh: A Small Scoped Literal Hand Cannon in pistol form, Shots from these do more damage and kickback than a point blank shotgun and bullets fired travel very nearly the distance of a sniper. This is Littlepips preferred weapon. * Bale Fire Bomb Launcher: an RPG with Radioactive ammo, limited ammo count. * Zebra Rifle: A Magically Enhanced Rifle that fires ammo laced with Fire Magic and Mercury, ensuring it leaves a fiery wake. * Sniper Rifle: A Equestrian Standard Sniper Rifle, Littlepip is a noted shot with it and can take out armed guards from a kilometers distance, unscoped and without her auto targeting system. * Healing Potion: Usually has one of these, provides Low-Low regeneration if consumed. * Mane Six Statuettes: 6 Statues of the Mane Six from the MLP Friendship is Magic TV Series series, these statuets each contain a small fragment of each respective pony and Rarity's soul, in Chapter 42 and numerous times earlier in the story it is strongly hinted that these statues if all united can give their respective holder resistance to Mind and Emphatic Manipulation from even the strongest of Alicorn Magic (Country Level) and The Goddess (At least Country level [Continent Level in PH]). Notable Techniques: Canon: * Telekinesis: Littlepip is noted numerous times early on in the story to be one of, if not the strongest telekinetics in all of the Wasteland, being one of the very few Unicorns able to self levitate, Her best feats include lifting a runaway box car life box cars max out at 130 tons early on in Chapter 8, Flinging a dozen or so Hellhounds sized bears into orbit in Chapter 39 she could've sent them to space and lifting a giant cauldron filled with a 100 Unicorns least 27 tons while battling her arch enemy. * Regeneration: After Sustaining the brunt of a nuclear explosion in an enclosed scientific fallout chamber Littlepip was exposed to chemicals for an extended period of time that mutated her DNA to be more Alicorn like. Unlike most ponies had according to Chapter 43 where a scientist tried to do recreate a similar outcome become either mindless regenerative drones or just died on the spot Littlepip retained herself and her individuality, in fact upon waking up from a coma caused by the blast she saw her own back leg clearly blown off in front of her, despite having a perfectly functioning back leg where it should be. All this said her regenerative ability is passive as long as there's radiation in the area. Non Canon/Project Horizons exclusive: ''' * '''Weather Manipulation: '''After Spending an unknown amount of time in the S.P.P. Mainframe Littlepip was awakened from her cryosleep by Blackjack after her battle had ended. When she was originally stored in the S.P.P. chamber it had been stated that the program requires a conscious pony to maintain the planets weather, as a Pegasus faction had closed the clouds and controlled it before then, when she entered she wrestled complete control back from them, and they had still been a thing after she had awoke from her slumber * '''Regeneration: '''After she had awoke her original body had not survived the cryosleep and had been damaged beyond healing, she had emerged as a conscious and using magic learnt from Blackjack to transmutate herself a body similar to Blackjack's (who was an Alicorn at the time). '''Intelligence: Lower than normal | Highly Gifted, Master Lock Picker, Hacker, and Battle Tactician, Tricked The Goddess (Horrific fusion of Twilight Sparkle and Trixie's mind) and managed a way to get around her ability to read minds, eventually leading to her demise in Chapter 39, In the stories penultimate battle she lead a small ragtag army of a dozen or so creatures against 2 vastly superior armies, each having outnumbered them in size by 10 to 1, and succeeded in quashing out both. | Higher than Normal (Persuaded her arch enemy into giving her a nuke that was meant to be used on her) | Far Far Higher, a complete mastery of magic that had exceeded even that of an Older Twilight Sparkle, watches over the entirety of the planet with Blackjack from the shadows acting as guides Weaknesses: Far Weaker Than Normal all stats are lowered | Very much a Shoot first ask questions later pony, her mid battle tactics are known to be reckless at times, prone to fits of frustration, will often try to cover for others at the risk of getting hurt | Same as Normal, Mintal Effect is only temporary, she will sober up and get weaker over time | None Notable Key: Post Mintal Side Effects | Normal | Mintal Boasted | In Fallout Equestia: Project Horrizons Epilogue NOTE 2: Reference Chapters: Chapter 8 (Telekinesis) Chapter 25 (Stamina) Chapter 26 (Stamina, Durability, Telekinesis) Chapter 39 (Telekinesis, Reactive Evolution, Intelligence, Durability, Regeneration) Chapter 42 (Her resistances) Chapter 43 (Immortality) Project Horizons: Chapter 34 (Scaling to Blackjack) Chapter 77 Epilogue (Scaling to Blackjack)